headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
California
California is a U.S. state located along the west coast United States. It is the most populous state in the union. It is located on the West Coast of the United States, and is bordered by Oregon to the north, Nevada to the northeast, Arizona to the southeast, the Mexican state of Baja California to the south, and the Pacific Ocean to the west. Its four largest cities are Los Angeles, San Diego, San Jose, and San Francisco. Points of Interest ; San Diego: In 1978, the President of the United States sent a special task force led by Mason Dixon to San Diego to infiltrate a horde of "killer tomatoes" that had been reported terrorizing the San Diego area. Attack of the Killer Tomatoes San Diego was also where a genetically cloned Tyrannosaurus Rex was seen rampaging through the city streets. The Lost World: Jurassic Park ; Santa Mira: Located in Northern California, this was the location of the corporate headquarters of the Silver Shamrock Company. ; Venice: In 1971, crippled scientist Doctor Durae teamed up with the vampire Dracula in an effort to revive the Frankenstein Monster. Durae maintained a laboratory in Venice located beneath a horror house attraction called Doctor Durae's Creature Emporium. Dracula vs. Frankenstein Films that take place in California * A Bucket of Blood * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * Blood Bath * Camp Fear * Candyman III: Day of the Dead * Dracula vs. Frankenstein * Full Eclipse * The Howling * Scream * Scream II * Scream III * The Lost World: Jurassic Park * Zombieland Characters from California }} * Adam Hollander * Al Adamson * Alexandra Silber * Andy Garfield * Barboura Morris * Barry Brown * Belinda Balaski * Benny Urquidez * Bill Fagerbakke * Bradford Dillman * Charles T. Barton * Christopher Stone * Clint Howard * Danny Trejo * David L. Hewitt * Dean Cundey * Debi Sue Voorhees * Dennis Fimple * Donna Martell * Forrest J. Ackerman * Frank Ferguson * Harvey Stephens * J.T. Walsh * James Parks * Jamie Lee Curtis * Jasmine Jessica Anthony * Jeremy Renner * Jon Peters * Jonathan Prince * Kane Hodder * Kristen Stewart * Kyle Richards * Lance Guest * Leslie Easterbrook * Mark Christopher Lawrence * Mark Jones * Melody Thomas Scott * Michael Berryman * Michael McDonald * Micky Dolenz * Pamela Susan Shoop * Nick Castle * Robert Englund * Robert Lees * Robert Phalen * Scott Alexander * Scout Taylor-Compton * Sheri Moon Zombie * Sid Haig * Slim Pickens * Tristan Tait * Tony Moran * "Weird" Al Yankovic }} }} * Al Adamson * Anthony Carras * Barboura Morris * Barry Brown * Bela Lugosi * Bill Smilie * Bruno VeSota * Bud Abbott * Burt Convy * Carl Laemmle, Jr. * Carlos Villar * Charles B. Griffith * Charles Bradstreet * Charles T. Barton * Charles Van Enger * Colin Clive * Dan Curtis * Dan O'Bannon * Dan O'Herlihy * Dean Jagger * Debra Hill * Dennis Fimple * Dennis Patrick * Dick Wilson * Don Brodie * Dwight Frye * Edward Van Sloan * Elsa Lanchester * Elisabeth Brooks * Elmer Bernstein * Erle C. Kenton * Ford Rainey * Forrest J. Ackerman * Frank Ferguson * Frank Skinner * Frederic I. Rinaldo * Gar Moore * George Waggner * Glenn Strange * Gregg Hoffman * Harvey Stephens * Howard Snyder * Hugh Wedlock, Jr. * J. Carrol Naish * J.T. Walsh * James Whale * Jane Rose * Jeffrey Sayre * Jhean Burton * Joe Connelly * John Grant * Joseph Stefano * Joseph Wolf * Keenan Wynn * Kenner G. Kemp * Lionel Atwill * Lon Chaney, Jr. * Lou Costello * Mae Clarke * Maidie Norman * Maria Ouspenskaya * Matthew McGrory * Michael Stroka * Nelson Olmsted * Noble Willingham * Patric Knowles * Ray Dorn * Reginald Le Borg * Richard Deacon * Robert Arthur * Robert Lees * Rochelle Hudson * Ron Brogan * Sayre Dearing * Sidney Salkow * Slim Pickens * Stuart Holmes * Tod Browning * Vincent Price Notes & Trivia References ---- Category:California Category:Locations Category:U.S. States Category:Howling